conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Provitano
Significant Changes is a bit of an understatement. More like Unrecognizable revitalization. Check Back Soon! General information Provitan is a Western Romance Language that is spoken around Catalonia in Spain and in Western France. The Provitano spoken in Catalonia is the Western Variant (Llengua Provitana del hueste)) and the Provitano spoken in France is Eastern Variant (Llengua Prôvitana del Este). The Standard (Llengua Provitana Oficiala) is mainly based on the Western Variant. This usually comes in to play with some forms of words, word final vowels, and some pronunciation variations. Note that while is says verbs conjugate for all 6 parts, they use synthetic forms for all people, moods, and numbers and most tenses but analitic forms for voice, some aspects and some tenses. Due to code restrictions, rather than using pointy brackets to represent orthography as per IPA standards, I will be using dashes on either side. Regional Variants Provitan is spoken in Catalonia and France. The main varieties are Western (Catalan) Provitan and Easter (French) Provitan. The differences between these two regions are usually minor but do affect the following areas (note that Standard Provitan is defined as the Western variant except where noted): * clusters originating as Latin -ct- reduce to -ch- in the West and to -it- in the East * ʁ ''is a nearly universal allophone of /r/ everywhere * While diphthongization of long vowels is more common than simply longer vowels, longer vowels do exist in the East while being totally absent in the West (Standard Provitan dictates lengthier vowels, not diphthongs, though diphthongs are widely accepted) * Geminate consonants -tl- -tll- -tm- -tn- are usually realized as short in the East. * 'ceu' is a recognized variant of 'cel' in the East and 'am' as a variant of 'con' * Many forms of the verb 'fer' are different (see the page on irregular verbs) * In the East, long /aː/ is realized as the more velar /ɑː/. * In the East, intervocalic /s/ (unless it is written -ss-) may be voiced and final /l/ maybe vocalized into /w/ * In the North of the Western variant, older speakers may be encountered that switch final /a/ and /aː/ with /ɔ/ and /ɔː/ respectively. (This is very rare now-a-days and completely non-standard). * Provitano is spelt without a long -o- in the West and with it in the East. * Some words vary slightly region to region but they are very rare. For example in the West 'die' for 'day' is more common despite 'jorno' being standard. * Click this link for more information Phonology Consonants -c- represents /k/ before consonants and letters -a o u- (and variants such as â, ò etc.) and /s/ before -e i- (and variants such as ê, í etc.). Furthermore, -ç- is used before -a o u- for /s/ where necessary such as in ''feliç, feliços. ''always represents /s/. The sound /ʃ/ is represented by the cluster -iz- at the end of a word and intervocalically. Note that the -i- part of the digraph -iz- does not form a yod-diphthong with the preceding vowel unless it is written -ïz- then the -i- forms a diphthong with the previous vowel. The sound /dʒ/ is represented by -g- before and variants and -j- before all else. Also it can be represented by finally and intervocalically. The sound /ʒ/ is represented by -g- before and variants and -j- before all else. Also it can be represented by finally and intervocalically. †ʁ is a dialectual variant of /r/ that occurs in Eastern Provitano. '' Vowels Short Vowels ‡ Occur only in stressed syllables '' Note: that accent marks are used to mark irregular stress (See below for stress rules) as follows: * à * é/è * í * ó/ò * ú ‡‡/ɑː/ occurs in place of /a:/ in the East as an allophone. /oː/ does not occur because due to a vowel shift, /oː/ shifted to /uː/ likewise /uː/ is not represented by -û- becuase the shift fronted that to /yː/. Long vowels can occur in and out of stress syllables but may be allophonically reduced outside of stress. Note that when -i u- are not a part of the diphthong, they are written with a trema, see below. Long vowels are represented with a circumflex and are usually realized as diphthongs. As follows: â --aː ~ aɒ̯ æ̂ -- ɛː ~ ɛɪ̯ ê -- eː ~ eɪ̯ ~ aɛ̯ î -- iː ~ iɪ̯ ô -- uː ~ uʌ̯ ø̂ -- øː ~ øʏ̯ œ̂ -- œː ~ œɒ̯ û -- yː ~ yʏ̯ Alphabet The alphabet does not include accents, circumflexes, or cedilla. It also does not include digraphs. In proper collating order the alphabet is: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z (''with -k-, -w- and -y- used only in borrowed words like kilowatt or Neva York and -y- in the digraph -ny-). There is also -à é è í ó ò ú- which all mark stress on syllables in words where stress does not follow proper rules. Also long vowels are written -â ê î ô û-. Furthermore there are the digraphs: ch, gu, ll, ny, tg, tj, tl, tll, tm, tn, qu, ig, itg iz which are explained below section. Soft and Hard -c- and -g- Phonotactics Diphthongs Diphthongs are fairly straightforward when it comes to vowels: With in a word vowels -a e è o ò- can combine with -i- to form the respective falling diphthongs that is /aj ej ɛj oj ɔj/. The diphthong /uj/ does not exist and -ui- are always realized as /wi/ In any position -a e è o ò- may combine with -u- to form the respective diphthongs, that is /aw ew ɛw ow ɔw/ Furthermore, when -i- appears before a vowel it becomes a rising diphthong /j/ + VOWEL. This can occur with any vowel. Also, -u- form the diphtong /w/ + VOWEL. ''Note however that long vowels do not combine to form diphthongs are they are usually realized as their own diphthong. '' Combinations such as -ae- or -oa- are not technically diphthongs and in careful speech are two seperate vowels, though in fast speech -e- acts as -i- and -o- acts as -u- to form diphthongs. Tremas ( ¨ ) can be used on letters to separate diphthongs as in països ''/paˈis.os/. An accent mark on the semivocalic part of a diphthong can also indicate stress as well as force a hiatus such as in ''país /paˈis/. Consonant Clusters In Latin, the initial clusters: -cl- -pl- -fl- -l- -bl- often palatalized in the Romance language. In Provitan, -cl- -pl- and -l- palatalize. In Provitan: * -cl- becomes -ch- pronounced /tʃ/. (Example: clamare ➜ chamar; Cf. Spanish llamar & Portuguese chamar). * -pl- becomes -pll- which is analyzed as /pʎ/ but realized as /ʎ/ in the West and /pj/ in the East. (Example: plenus ''➜ ''pllejo; Cf. Spanish lleno & Portuguese cheio). * -l- becomes -ll- pronounced /ʎ/. (Example: lavar ➜ llavar; Cf. Catalan llavar). These are not universal in the Romance languages. For example -pl- -cl- mutations are unheard of in Catalan and -l- mutations are less common in Spanish while being heavily present in Catalan. Furthermore, -bl- mutations occur in Italian but not in Spanish (hence Italian bianco ''but Spanish ''blanco). These mutations do not occur in borrowed words which often are taken directly from Latin and have slightly different meanings. In Spanish, for example, there is lleno "full" and pleno "broad" which both come from Latin plenus except that lleno ''evolved and ''pleno ''was borrowed. Furthermore, in many cases, -ct- around vowels mutates as well. In Italian, this is seen as -tt- such as in ''otto, dottore, Vittoria, aspettare. ''In Spanish, this is less common but can be seen in ''ocho, ''and to a lesser extent in ''fruto. In French and Catalan there is huit ''and ''fruit. '' In Provitan, this mutation occurs differently in the East and West. '''Western Mutations' act ➜ ach ect ➜ ech (as in aspectare ➜ aspechar) ict ➜ ich oct ➜ och (as in octo ➜ ocho) uct ➜ uch (as in fructus ''➜ ''frucho) Eastern Mutations ' act ➜ ait ect ➜ eit (as in ''aspectare ➜ aspeitar) ict ➜ eit oct ➜ oit (as in octo ''➜ ''oito) '' uct ➜ oit (as in ''fructus ''➜ ''froito) Digraphs -ch- whcih makes the /tʃ/ sound. -tg/tj- which makes the /dʒ/ sound. -ny- which makes a /ɲ/ sound. -ll- which makes a /ʎ/ sound. -gu- which makes /gw/ normally but /g/ before -e i y- and variants -qu- which makes /kw/ normally but /k/ before -e i y- and variants -qü- which makes /kw/ before -e i y- and variants -gü- which makes /gw/ before -e i y- and variants -tl- which makes /lː/ -tll- which makes /ʎː/ -tn- which makes /nː/ -tm- which makes /mː/ -z- only after -i- and before another vowel or word final /ʃ/ (as in peiz ''/peʃ/ 'fish' or ''dormizer ''/dormiˈʃer/ 'fall asleep') -g- only after -i- and before another vowel or word final /ʒ/ -tg- only after -i- and before another vowel or word final /dʒ/ (as in ''maitg ''/madʒ/ 'May') Cluster Reductions Sometimes, at the end of words, consonant clusters are reduced in common speech. Words like -temp- are analyzed as /temp/ but realized as tem. There is also -corp- which is analyzed as /corp/ but realized as cor. This kind of thing happens with most complex clusters however they are reduced when suffixes are added so that cor ➜ cor.po'res Grammar Nouns Nouns, like most Romance Languages, have no case but do have gender and can be singular or plural. Nouns may be either masculine or feminine and there is a small class of nouns which are irregular that are occasionally called neuter but are technically masculine. Nouns usually pluralize with -s, -es, or -os. There are some exceptions however which mainly come from stem changing neuters in Latin (these nouns usually pluralize with -inés or -orés). Nouns endings in -a pluralize as -es. Nouns ending in other vowels take a +s. Nouns ending in consonants add +s for most consonants and +os if the noun is masculine and ends in -ll, -s, -z, -iz, -ch, -ig, -itg, -ny, -ç, and -es if it is feminine and has those endings. Examples: estudí "study" -- estudís "studies" amant "lover" -- amants "lovers" ragazo "child" -- ragazos "children" pae "father" -- paes "fathers/parents" país "country" -- països "countries" œll "eye" -- œllos "eyes" llengua "tongue" -- llengües "tongues" científic "scientist" -''masculine -- científics "scientists" ''-masculine'' científica "scientist" -''feminine'' -- científiques "scientists" -''feminine'' idea "idea" -- idees "ideas" donya "lady" -- donyes "ladies" animal "animal" -- animals "animals" muller "wife" -- mullers "wives" adúlt "adult" -- adúlts "adults" '''Irregulars: hom "man" -- homines "men" nom "name" -- nomines "names" temp "time" -- tempores "times" corp "body" -- corpores "bodies" òp "work" -- opores "works" These are the only irregular plurals in Provitan. Every other noun will pluralize with -s, -os, or -es, although some ending in -c may have to change to -qu- and ones ending in -gu- may need to change to -gü- etc. Nouns also change for feminine and masculine gender. Some are specialized like pae/mae or muller/marito but most can be derived. When a noun is masculine that ends in a consonant or -i-, it becomes feminine by adding +a, otherwise it is epicene usually when it ends in -e and it changes -o to -a. ' Examples: adúlt ''m. ''-- adulta ''f. (singular) adúlts m. ''-- adultes ''f. (plural) When a noun ends in an -o- the -o- changes to -a. Examples: ragazo m. ''-- ragaza ''f. (singular) ragazos m. -- ''ragazes ''f. (plural) Nouns ending in -e- do not change and can be either masculine or feminine. Some Substantive Suffixes As you may or may not be aware: many Latin suffixes descend quite regularly into the Romance language. These are important noun-creating suffixes that are found throughout Provitan. ''-ción (plural: ''-cións) ''(borrowed from Latin ''-tionem ''Cf. Spanish -''ción; Catalan -''ció''; English -''tion'') -''çón'' (plural: -''çóns'') (inherited from Latin ''-tionem Cf. Spanish -''zón; Catalan -''çó, Portuguese -ção'') -''itá'' (plural: -''ités'') (inherited form Latin -''itatem Cf. Italian -''ità; Catalan -''itat'') -''ia'' (plural: -''ies'') (borrowed from Latin -''ia'' Cf. Italian -''ia''; Spanish -''ia'') (usually following -c-) -''a'' (plural: -''es'') (inherited from Latin -''ia'' Cf. Italian -''a''; Spanish -''a'') (usually following -ç-) -''ment'' (plural: -''ments'') inherited from Latin ''-mentum Cf. Italian ''-mento; ''Spanish ''-miento) Some Examples include: râçón 'reason', transportación 'transportation', citá 'city', esperança 'hope', velocitá 'speed', cambiament 'change' Articles Articles, like other Romance languages, come in singular, plural, masculine, feminine, definite, and indefinite. Articles may be used before nouns when possessive, or any, adjectives follow, but they cannot be used before possessive determiners but can be used before adjectives. Definite Articles Indefinite Articles Note that Masculine singular definite articles '''only combine with the following prepositions: * en el -> nel * de el -> del * a el -> al * per el -> pel Pronouns There are many pronouns in Provitan. Similar to English they come in nominative, accusative, dative, emphatic, and possessive. You can click below to go to the page on Pronouns Provitan Pronouns Verbs Much like other Romance Languages, Provitan has complex verb conjugations. There are 3 conjugations the 3rd of which breaks up into 3 sub-conjugations. Verbs conjugate for present, preterite, future, conditional, and imperfect in the indicative and some in the subjunctive. There is also an imperative and analytic tenses perfect, pluperfect, and future perfect. Verbs, being lengthy, are divided into pages. Click below to go to those pages. Conjugating verbs in moods, tenses, aspects, and for persons and numbers Irregular Verbs Conjugated in Tenses Adjectives Prepositions & Function Words There are many prepositions in Provitan that I will be explaining in greater detail in the coming days. For now we will look at a list with English approximations. * per - 'for' / 'through' / 'by' * a - 'at' / 'to' * con (am) - 'with' * en - 'in' * matéiz - 'own' or intensifier '' ** Example: tu '''matéiz' irás a la casa. = You yourself will go to the house ** Example: Maltratô per seva matéiza fîlla. = Mistreated by his own daughter ** Also used in certain idioms: *** òra matéiz = right now * e (et before vowels) - 'and' / 'both' * ma (mas before vowels) - 'but' * maiz - 'more' * mai/nunque - 'never' * o (ot before vowels) - 'or' * nesun/os/a/es - 'nothing' rare '''any' * sen - 'without' * per el metjá de - 'through the power/intervention of' * a traves de - 'through' * denovo - 'again' * sota - 'beneath' 'under' * avânte - 'before' * depuiz - 'after' / 'since' * jusque - 'until' * desde - 'since' * en baiza de - 'below' * sur - 'on' / 'atop' * en frênt de - 'in front of' * al dêstro de - 'to the right of' * al sinstre de - 'to the left of' * en - 'in' Syntax Vocabulary For More Vocabulary Click Here 208. cherry | cheréiz Example text Days of the Week & Months of the Year Days of the Week (Jornos de la Setmana) * Monday - Dillûns * Tuesday - Dimarts * Wednesday - Dimèc * Thursday - Dijovs * Friday - Divens * Saturday - Disávat * Sunday - Duminge Months of the Year (Mêsos del Anyo) * January - Jeneiru * February - Febrèru * March - Març * April - Abril * May - Maitg * June - Jûnyo * July - Jûllo * August - Agòst * September - Sechembre / Seitembre * October - Ochubre / Oitubre * Novembre - Novembre * December - Decembre 1st Article of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights Primêr Article de la Declaración Universal de los Dêstros Humans ''Tôdos los fis humans són naizuts libres et iquals en dignitá e dêstros e són dotat con râçón e conciencia e deven comportarse a unos a los altros nel espírit de la fraternitá. Our Father (Pae Nostro) Pae nostro qui estés en los cels Santífic sî ton nom Venga a nós ton rein. Sî facha ta volontá sur la terra aizí é en los cels Danoi, hôitg, nostre pan de câdo jorno E perdónanoi nostres pecats Aizí nos perdonâm llos que noi ofenden E no noi induças a la tentación Ma libéranoi del mal.'' Genesis '''1 - La Creación ' 1. Nel pricipio, Dio creó los cels e la terra. 2. E la terra era sin forma e vagua e les tenêbres eran sur la faça de la terra et el espírit de Dio veniva et iva sur les aqües de la terra. 3. e dizó Dio, «sî facha luiz» e la luiz era facha. 4. Dio consideró la luiz sî bona e la separó de les tenêbres. 5. Ell chamó la luiz, «el jorno» e les tenêbres «la noche» et aizí veniva la noche et entón el jorno pllegó e questo el primero jorno.